


Serendipity

by Scoobycool9



Category: Groundhog Day - Minchin/Rubin, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoobycool9/pseuds/Scoobycool9
Summary: Sometimes meeting your heroes sucks big time.  After fostering and then disappearing for ten years, Phil Connors arrives on Winn's doorstep, aged not a day. Of course, at this point, Winn is used to the strange and goes with it. But can one really change or will Winn once again be left alone?





	Serendipity

**Serendipity**

**Prologue- Last Christmas**

_Ten years earlier: Christmas Eve, 2007_

            Phil Connors had no clue how his associate producer, Rita Hanson, had convinced him to cover an event that had to do with foster children on Christmas Eve.  He was convinced that there was some sort of witchcraft or the fact that she didn’t give him much of a choice in the matter. What made the situation worse was that they had to travel to godforsaken New Jersey to cover it. Why did the news care about fucking New Jersey foster children and why did they want a weatherman to cover it? More importantly, why did he have to cover it? It was no flood story, like back when he had first met Rita.

            The fucking ironic part was that most of the children varied in age and ethnicity, so to call it a “Christmas” event was more insulting than anything else. To add on top of the fact, it was windy as anything. It was not somewhere where Phil Connors wanted to be. As he dawned his fifth drink of the night, hoping he was drunk enough to make the station look foolish, a young male approached him. The boy couldn’t have been no older than sixteen and that was being generous.

“Excuse me, are you Phil Connors?” He asked.

Phil tried to not roll his eyes. He was not successful in this endeavor. “Well, I’m certainly not Santa Claus, what do you want kid?” He asked him. The last thing Phil wanted to do was to make small talk with a teenager. He wanted to cover the event and leave. 

“Well, I wanted to say that your weather forecast is the only bright spot of my day in the system. I’m much too old now to get out of the system. Everyone prefers the younger children, the ones who aren’t so old and damaged. Oh, I’m getting off topic, I’m Winslow Schott… but you can call me Winn.”

Phil groaned and hated what he was about to say. “Listen kid, I would love to help and adopt you or foster or whatever, but I’m not the guy.”

“You would foster me?” Winn asked his eyes going wide.

“That’s not what I said-,” Sadly before Phil could finish that sentence, Winn had already gone off to find the women charge. Hey, maybe he would get lucky and not have to foster him.

Sadly, Phil Connors never had good luck and much to his chagrin, he wound up covering the event and still taking the young Jewish sixteen-year-old home with him. He would have gotten out of it- but well, Rita had gotten word of what he had said and pretty much strong armed him. It wasn’t pretty. He sighed, hoping that this wasn’t a permanent thing. The last thing he needed was a kid ruining any game he had with women. He was sure he would. For his part, he just went for it now. Maybe he could change the foster system mind.

_Two Months later…._

            Winn woke up yet again to no Phil Connors. It was the twenty second day in the row that the man hadn’t returned home. At first, he had thought he had abandoned him, but when he went down to the station, nobody had been able to contact Phil or Rita or any of the crew who went to Punxsutawney. Worse yet, they were met with a never-ending busy signal from the phone. It was slightly bothersome, but Winn was sure that there was a rational explanation to it. Maybe there was a storm or something.

            It was rather nice for Winn that he knew how to make his own food. He had learned it early in his time here since Phil often came home late. He sometimes left money, but he sometimes forgot to do it and left Winn fending for himself.  The teenager was fine with this since he hadn’t expected the man to want to get to know him. But as the days continued to tick by, he gotten more and more worried about him not coming home. Days turned to months and within time, the foster system caught on and he was sent back in.

            Of course, even after he was back in the system, he looked for Phil. He checked maps and called the station every day, but he had vanished without a trace. Within three and a half years, the station found a new weatherman and cameraman along with associate producer. They couldn’t wait forever. On the fourth year, the station called Winn and told him they were going to pronounce Phil, Rita, Larry and anybody else they knew to be in Punxsutawney to be legally dead. Winn didn’t argue against it, having no case to prove he was alive.

In his heart though, Winn Schott believed that Phillip Connors was alive. But as the years tinkered by and he was exposed to stranger and stranger things, he wondered if Phil had gotten caught in on of those.

When he finally had given up after ten years from their initial meeting of Christmas Eve, he was met with a ring on his doorbell. He hadn’t expected anyone. Kara hadn’t mentioned that she was coming over before the party and neither did James or Alex or any of his other friends. Normally, he would have ignored such a ring, if it was the wrong house, but for once he opened the door. 

He opened the door and didn’t know what to say. Standing in his doorway was the familiar faces he had seen. One was Phil’s associate, Rita Hanson, their cameraman Larry and finally there was his foster father, Phil, not looking any different from the last time he had seen them. Before he could fully process what, the hell was going on, Phil had invited himself and the others. “I’m sorry about disappearing on you Winn… but we need to talk about what happened while we were…gone.” Even after seeing all the strange things in his life, this was the strangest and as such, he fainted. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) For the sake of this fanfiction, the Punxsutawney broadcast that traps Phil in the loop is the 2008 Punxsutawney Groundhog Day forecast
> 
> 2) Over the course of this story, there will be explainations of why the world kept turning while Phil was in the loop.
> 
> 3) Also for the sake of timeline, the events of Supergirl will mostly take place offscreen, but this is set around Decemeber 2017 and onward.
> 
> 4) Also, finally this is fanfiction is dedicated to Punxyphillip on Tumblr.


End file.
